Seen
by tryingtoexist
Summary: Harry has spent his whole life being unseen...until he isn't. Will he have what it takes to do the right thing, even if it isn't easy? Will his family ever accept him for who he is? Come along and discover if Harry will make the choice to live and not just exist. WBWL with a slightly different take. Suggestions welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

He was cross-legged next to the door, listening to the sounds going on inside through the crack in the keyhole. He could vaguely see figures moving around inside, could hear laughter and people talking, with the smell of fresh cookies lingering in the air. He stayed crouched down next to the door, unseen.

...

He was older this time, same messy black hair and innocent green eyes. He was sitting up in bed, straining his ears to try and hear the story his mother was telling his brother in the next room. His mother had stopped telling him stories almost two years ago, but he still found it hard to sleep without a story to help him along in his dreams, though. He never asked for anything, he had learned long ago that to ask for something was selfish, so he stayed where he was, sitting up in a dark room, covers bunched up to his chin, unseen.

...

He was leaning against a tree, watching with quiet longing as his father helped his brother onto a broomstick. He knew had to fly, of course, but it wasn't his dad that that taught him. His godfather was the best godfather a boy could ask for, but sometimes he just wanted his dad. So there he was, leaning against the old apple tree and absorbing all the knowledge that his father had neglected to pass onto him. He crossed him arms and sighed, unseen.

...

He ran a hand through his hair, half out of stress, and half out of habit. His eyes were swollen almost completely shut, his nose was running and his throat was closed up and dry. The collar of his shirt was soaked with tears and the knees of his jeans were stained green and brown from the muck and the grass. He looked up towards the sky, tears streaming down his face even as the sun slid behind a cloud and vanished. He was on his knees, head touching his knees with his legs tucked under himself. He was curled up like a snail, small, unnoticed, unseen.

...

He grinned, green eyes sparkling as he watched the fire dancing in his palm. He felt the wind curling around his legs and blowing leaves across the clearing, making them dance under the blue sky. He stretched his fingers, palm lying face up. He laughed as the fire travelled from his fingers and across the clearing, swirling through the air like a streamer that had been popped open at a party. Distracted as he was he didn't hear the tell-tail sound of apparation behind him. As it were he didn't notice and the shocked gasp behind him alerted him to the fact that he was no longer alone. He had been seen.

...

**A/N There we go. What do you think? This is something new that I decided to try. Updates won't be very often, but they will be longer than this chapter. Let me know if you have any ideas for pairing and things…..Please leave a review! Betcha you can't guess what song this lyric is from: They say it's what you make, I say it's up to fate **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews everyone, hope you enjoy the next chapter! Please pm me with any suggestions!**

**Chapter Two **

Harry stared at the tall figure before him, nervous and tense. His green eyes were hidden behind thickly rimmed round glasses, like the ones his father wore. The clearing was eerily quiet, the tress still. The person in front of Harry noticed that all movement had ceased with the boy and that had interested him, to say the least.

Albus Dumbledore had seen many things so he was just as surprised that when he went to check what all the magical energy was coming from he came face to face with a boy, no older than eight years old.

Now Dumbledore taught in school of _magic_, he was friends with all the creatures in the forest; he had _daily conversations with the walls in his school, _so Albus Dumbledore knew how to deal with weird, unexplainable circumstances. So instead of drawing his wand and demanding to know who this child with a strange lightning bolt scar and insanely powerful magic was, he clasped his hands in front of him and smiled his grandfatherly smile, blue eyes twinkling behind half-moon spectacles as he waited for the child to speak.

Harry had watched as the man controlled himself, stunned when the strange man didn't turn around and walk away, as that seemed to be all anyone ever did these days. He was even more flabbergasted when the man with the weird eyes didn't demand answers from him, because when people weren't telling Harry to go away they were demanding to know what he was doing, why he was doing it and when he would leave and _stop _doing it.

It was moments like those that Harry wished he really was invisible because the only thing worse than being ignored was getting in trouble. Not that _that _had stopped him, as he seemed to get into some sort of trouble every day. A danger magnet, as Sirius had so fondly called him before going away on 'important business'. Harry hadn't seen his godfather since.

It was quite understandable that Harry found it hard to trust people, and that he was weary when this old man stood before him, not saying anything, just observing. When Harry opened his mouth the man leaned forward just a tiny bit, anticipation etched in the wrinkles on his face. Harry thought he looked quite odd.

Harry's dad looked like that sometimes, mostly when he got home from work and Harry's brother bombarded him with exaggerated stories about accidental magic that never _actually _happened. He looked expectant, like he was waiting to hear something that would be proof of something that had already been said.

It would be a long time before James Potter realised _why _he was always so confused at the end of these conversations.

However, James Potter was not a part of the currently non-existent conversation, so anything said about him here is irrelevant.

Albus Dumbledore watched in shock as Harry analysed the situation. He realised he was being a bit over eager in finding out about this strange boy, which became clear when he leaned forward to hear what the black haired child was going to say and the young boy closed up faster than you could say 'Tarzan, watch out for that tree'.

Dumbledore watched in interest as the boy almost caved in on himself. His shoulders slumped, green eyes staring pointedly at the grass with their matching colour. The boy seemed to almost shrug at the look Dumbledore gave him, so he took it upon himself to start.

"Albus Dumbledore at your service, my dear boy," Dumbledore said, tipping his hat off his head in greeting. He watched the raven haired boy through his spectacles, confused when he saw the flash of anger after the recognition his name had provided. Dumbledore had faced his fair share of angry people before, have no doubt, but he had never seen a child give him _that_ look before, the look of anger through narrowed eyes and clenched fists, with their jaw set in a firm line.

Dumbledore looked at the boy, _really _looked at him, and suddenly everything clicked. This boy was not some random stranger whom he could persuade to trust him with simple manipulations. This child was a result of _continued _manipulation from most of the wizarding world. This boy was the result of what happened when a member of one's family was undeniably famous and the remaining members had the choice of fawning over the famous one or being ignored by the fawning, stumbling over themselves to please people.

This boy was Harold James Potter, son of James and Lily Potter and brother of Dan Potter, the boy-who-lived. And suddenly Albus Dumbledore understood.

**There we go! I know its short as hell but give me a few chapters to get into the grove of things and they should start to lengthen. Hopefully. Ahem. The song lyrics from my other A/N were from Demons by Imagine Dragons. If you haven't heard of them check them out! Does anyone have any ideas on what pairing they want? I have a few ideas but nothing set in stone. Please leave me a review with suggestions. Thanks! **

"**To live is the rarest thing in the world. Most people exist, that is all." Can you guess who said it?**

dev/game/flappy/


End file.
